


Yours

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Malfoy’s voice is full of challenge, his eyes filling with desire. Harry hands are on Malfoy’s trousers in an instant, undoing the fastenings and pulling his cock free. It’s not a surprise that Malfoy’s already hard—arguing always seems to turn him on.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for slythindor100's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Week 4.  
> Prompt: _Harry fell to his knees beside Malfoy._

“Malfoy, wait!” Harry chases after him as he rushes towards the door.

“I don’t want to hear it, Potter.”

“It’s not what you think,” Harry explains, grabbing Malfoy’s arm to stop him.

“You have no idea what I think.” Malfoy scowls, pulling his arm free. “I _know_ what I saw.”

“It was nothing! We’re just friends. It’s been over for ages now.”

“This—you and I—it’s been a bad idea from the start,” Malfoy retorts, turning away from Harry.

“You’re wrong.” Harry falls to his knees beside Malfoy, catching Malfoy’s wrist with his hand. “Please. I want you, Malfoy. _Only_ you.”

Harry peers up at Malfoy from beneath his fringe, watching as his resolve crumbles ever so slightly.

“Then prove it.”

Malfoy’s voice is full of challenge, his eyes filling with desire. Harry hands are on Malfoy’s trousers in an instant, undoing the fastenings and pulling his cock free. It’s not a surprise that Malfoy’s already hard—arguing always seems to turn him on.

Harry’s lips wrap around his swollen prick, his hand firmly grasping the base as he bobs up and down Malfoy’s length. Malfoy releases a needy groan, fingers sinking into Harry’s hair. Malfoy is hot and heavy against his tongue, thighs trembling as he thrusts into Harry’s mouth.

“Yes,” Malfoy gasps, eyes squeezing shut and face twisting in pleasure. “Show me how much you want me.”

Harry moans around Malfoy’s cock, picking up the speed of his strokes and taking Malfoy further down his throat. He can feel the moment before Malfoy comes; his body tenses and his fingers tighten in Harry’s hair. Harry’s mouth floods with Malfoy’s release, swallowing it down as Malfoy slowly comes back to himself. His expression is soft and sated as he pulls Harry off the floor and captures his mouth in a brutal kiss.

“You’re mine,” he whispers against Harry’s lips, a brief flash of vulnerability crossing his face.

“Yours,” Harry promises, forehead resting against Malfoy’s. “All yours.”


End file.
